


Wings

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Wings

"I didn't know you liked to paint."  
Fraser turned to find Ray regarding him with curiosity. He turned back to the canvas and looked at the picture, a snowy landscape. "Well, I do depart from my usual routines occasionally."  
"Oh yeah Frase, that's a real departure from your usual wild lifestyle there. What's next, a still life of pemmican and bark tea?"  
Ray's teasing led, somehow, to playful wrestling, which led, unsurprisingly, to removal of clothing and moving to the bedroom. Ray stretched out on his stomach and craned his neck back to look at Fraser. He raised his eyebrows at the paintbrush and jar of paint. "Humor me," Fraser murmured. Ray rested his head on his arms, while Fraser painted two wings on Ray's back, somewhat crude yet elegant in their simplicity. He stood back, partly to admire his work, but more to admire Ray, who could be called crude, sometimes, but also elegant in his own way (and never, Fraser thought wryly, simple).  
Ray craned his head back to look at the wings, knitting his eyebrows together, then quirking them at Fraser. "You think I deserve those?"  
Fraser smiled shyly. "I do." He ran his hands over the quickly drying wings, allowing them to rest on Ray's lower back before gently teasing Ray open, then climbing onto the bed behind Ray and settling himself on top of him. He kissed the back of Ray's neck, across his shoulders and down his arm, lingering on his tattoo. "That is," he whispered, "as long as you don't fly away."


End file.
